


distance x and x correspondence

by knittinglizards



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Gen, set during the dark continent arc, spoilers? ish? up to then, this is way longer than i had planned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittinglizards/pseuds/knittinglizards
Summary: a collection of emails to and from various hunters after the election





	distance x and x correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i'm taking an ancient letters class this semester and this was 100% inspired by that bc im a gigantic nerd  
> i might continue this after i'm actually caught up w the manga bc i haven't read past volume 33 hgfdghfh
> 
> disclaimer that though this is unbeta'd, most of the grammatical/capitalization mistakes are purposeful to portray characterization :p

**FROM:** Gon Freecs  <freecgo@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Killua Zoldyck  <zoldyki@huntersa.org>

**SUBJ:** HEY!!!!

9/8/2000, 2:02 PM

 

HIII Killua!!!!!

 

I got back to Whale Island about a week ago! sorry I haven’t already emailed, Mito is making me do tons of WORK >_< i gotta do a bunch of school stuff and a report on everything I did with you!!

 

OH and apparently I cant use nen now? Ging said to be happy I’m back to normal at all and I dont need it right now anyway so it’s ok though!!!

 

how are YOU doing!!! where are you going with Alluka? tell her hi for me!!!! have you seen anything cool??

 

write back soon!!! ^_^

 

 

 

**FROM:** Killua

**TO:** Gon

**SUBJ:** RE: HEY!!!!

9/9/2000, 10:48 AM

 

hey gon!!

me and alluka went to yorknew after the world tree, i told her about the stuff with the phantom troupe and she wanted to see the market. we’ve been here a few weeks now, she wants to see pretty much all the city. its pretty fun =)

that school stuff sounds like it sucks haha. whale island was really cool though. alluka cant wait to come try mito’s cooking and see you again, but we wanna save going back there for last

you really cant use nen now?? jeez =( your dads right though, at least youre ok. plus now i can definitely beat you in arm wrestling >=)

alluka made me send you this selfie we took at lunch yesterday, so here

 

[Attached: one image file.

Alluka and Killua are smiling, sitting at a table in an outdoor restaurant patio. Killua is holding the camera, his arm around Alluka’s shoulder. Alluka’s eyes are closed, and her wide smile wrinkles her face. Behind them you can see shopfronts, cars stopped on a less-busy street, and a square with a fountain on which several teenagers sit, feeding crumbs from their lunches to pigeons.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** RE: HEY!!!!

9/12/2000, 6:37 PM

 

AAA sorry i didn’t answer yesterday Mito had me busy all day!!!!!

 

I’m glad you guys are having fun!!!!!!! I wish we couldve seen more of the fun parts of the city when we were in yorknew #_#

 

I told Mito about how you and Alluka are gonna come back here once you’re done and she told me to ask what Alluka’s favorite food is so!!! Alluka!!! what’s your favorite food?

 

I could beat you in arm wrestling even without nen!!!! >:P

 

I’d send you a photo back but Mito doesn’t have a phone that can take pictures!! I’ll ask her about it tomorrow ^v^

 

OH look what I found how to do online!! i was looking for stuff for homework but I got distracted haha

 

(\\__/)   
(='.'=)  
(")_(")

 

it’s a bunny!!!

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill  <hillpar@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Ging Freecs  <freecgi@huntersa.org>

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

9/20/2000, 1:29 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A clipart happy face giving a gloved thumbs-up.]

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Cheadle Yorkshire <yorksch@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** Kakin

9/22/2000, 7:44 AM

 

Hello Ging.

 

I doubt you will answer this email, as you never did when an actual member of the Zodiacs, but the minimal effort outweighs the futility of this gesture.

If you have any information on Kakin’s planned voyage to the Dark Continent, or on Beyond Netero’s role in the matter, it would behoove your maintained relationship to the Hunter’s Association to share that information with me.

 

Best wishes,

Cheadle

 

\--

Cheadle Yorkshire, MD, JD, PhD

Chairman, Hunter’s Association

Office: (XXX) XXX-XXXX

yorksch@huntersa.org

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

9/25/2000, 2:52 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A 1280x720 pixel JPEG of static.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon Freecs

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** picture!!!!

9/30/2000, 4:20 PM

 

Hi Ging!

 

Mito got a new phone and the camera is really nice! It can go on the internet too, I’m sending this from it! I took some pictures of both of us but she didn’t want me to send you those haha ^_^

 

I hope you’re getting somewhere with the whole dark continent thing!

 

[Attached: two image files.

First image: Gon stands in Mito’s kitchen. He is grinning widely at the camera, his eyes barely open. Behind him, Abe is visible at the kitchen table. She is waving, looking up from what looks like kneading dough.

Second image: Gon’s smiling face in front of the ocean. He seems to be sitting near the edge of a cliff. The midday sun gives a subtle backlight, making Gon’s grin slightly eerie.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** RE: HEY!!!!

9/30/2000, 4:12 PM

 

OOOH yorknew sounds more fun every time you email i wish i could go back with you guys :’(

 

where are you gonna go next!!!! it might be fun to go see heaven’s arena without fighting!! and you could check on Wing and Zushi!!!

 

I’ve finished three essays for Mito’s school stuff since I got back! and tons more of math sets. which SUCK #_#

 

ALSO Mito got a new phone!!!! we’re sharing it for now since I don’t need to leave the island, and it can take pictures AND go on the internet!!! I made a facebox, you should add me!!

 

[Link: Gon's Facebox page]

 

[Attached: three images.

The first two files are identical to the two sent to Ging.

The third file shows Gon and Mito both smiling at the camera. Mito seems to be kneeling, giving the impression that she is several inches shorter than Gon. Behind them, Abe is visible, still waving and kneading dough at the kitchen table.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Melody <senrime@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Kurapika <k@nostrade.net>

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

10/5/2000, 8:43 PM

 

I hope you’re taking care of yourself, dear.

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of a flute concerto]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Hisoka <morowhi@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Illumi <zoldyil@huntersa.org>

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

10/13/2000, 9:30 PM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

THIS IMAGE MAY CONTAIN SENSITIVE MATERIAL. CONTINUE?]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Palm Siberia <siberpa@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Morel Mackernasey <mackemo@huntersa.org>

**SUBJ:** photo

10/17/2000, 8:27 AM

 

Sorry, I didn’t realize you hadn’t got a copy! I’ve attached it here.

Hope you’re well!

 

[Attached: one image file.

A group selfie with Palm, Knuckle, Shoot, Meleoron, and Ikalgo. Knuckle holds the camera, grinning widely and angling his arm so that the shorter members of the group can be seen. Behind them a public park is visible, and within it people walking past. In the far background several tall buildings are visible, including the hospital from which Shoot was recently released.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Killua

**TO:** Gon

**SUBJ:** RE: HEY!!!!

10/20/2000, 10:28 AM

 

Hey Gon!!!! It’s Alluka! Killua’s got a cold so he’s asleep right now but I think it’s ok if I answer for him, I help him write these anyway :P

 

We’ve been at Heaven’s Arena for a week now!!!! We had lunch with Mr. Wing and Zushi a few times, they’re both very nice!! Killua kept starting arguments with them though, haha. We’ve watched a few of Zushi’s fights, too! He’s very talented!!

 

It sounds like youre very busy with homework! Don’t lose hope!! You can do it!!!!!! Mr. Wing said I should probably do some school too, since they didn’t teach me much back at Kukuroo -_-. I said that might be fun, but Killua just laughed. Maybe when we’re finished your aunt Mito can give me some homework too!!

 

Love,

Alluka !

 

 

 

**FROM:** Melody

**TO:** Kurapika

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/22/2000, 9:02 PM

 

:^)

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of a compilation of electronic music]

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

10/25/2000, 4:13 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

THIS IMAGE MAY CONTAIN SENSITIVE MATERIAL. CONTINUE?]

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

10/25/2000, 4:21 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A stock photo (watermark untouched) of a puppy and a duckling cuddling.]

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

10/25/2000, 4:37 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A stock photo (watermark untouched) of a woman in a business suit pouring red paint onto a man in footie pajamas.]

 

 

**FROM:** Bisky <kruegbi@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ** : Gem?

10/28/2000, 10:56 AM

 

Hello Killua!

 

Gon told me that you and your sister are still near Heaven’s Arena. I happen to be looking for a gem that might be in the area; would you be a dear and ask around if anyone knows anything about a ‘Devil’s Emerald’ owned by anyone nearby?

 

Best wishes!

Bisky ～(^з^)-☆

 

 

 

**FROM:** Bisky

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** RE: Gem?

10/31/2000, 7:20 PM

 

well, fuck you, too, kid

 

 

 

**FROM:** Melody

**TO:** Kurapika

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/1/2000, 8:52 PM

 

hope you’re well ♥

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of an 11-minute long jam band song]

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Kite <kaito@huntersa.org>

**SUBJ:** Hi!!

11/3/2000, 2:47 PM

 

Hi Kite!!

 

I’m sorry I haven’t tried emailing you earlier!!! I assumed you wouldn’t have internet access while you’re doing work and I’m not even sure if you still use your hunter address, but Mito said I should try anyway!

 

I’m back on Whale Island! I’m doing normal school work, which is a lot less exciting than hunter stuff, but also fun! And Mito’s food is a lot better than what we had in NGL, haha. I promise I haven’t messed with any foxbears recently!

 

How is your work going? How’s everyone on your team? Have you heard anything else from Ging? I’ve called him a few times since we talked at the World Tree, and he’s been opening my emails, but he hasn’t answered them, haha.

 

I hope you’re doing OK!!!

 

Love,

Gon

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** funny video

11/5/2000, 10:54 PM

 

haha look at this ^_^

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of a ‘Hunter’s Exam Epic Fails’ compilation]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Killua

**TO:** Gon

**SUBJ:** RE: funny video

11/6/2000, 9:34 AM

 

hahaha XD

 

 

 

**FROM:** Killua

**TO:** Gon

**SUBJ** : RE: HEY!!!!

11/6/2000, 9:56 AM

 

me and alluka are probably gonna leave heaven’s arena this week! we’re not sure where to go next, what do you think? i said maybe somewhere in mimbo or saherta, but i dont have any definite ideas 

also how much notice would mito want before we stop by? not as an end-of-journey kind of thing, just a visit! we’ll probably keep travelling for at least a year

oh and keep sending videos!! alluka loved that one from last night and i dont know where you keep finding them haha

 

 

**FROM:** Melody

**TO:** Kurapika

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/12/2000, 8:56 PM

 

♥♥♥

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of a studio recording of an aria]

 

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/16/2000, 3:29 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A picture of Pariston from a publicity shoot with a magazine several years earlier.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** RE: funny video

11/20/2000, 6:04 PM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A picture of two kittens, one white and one black, asleep. The black kitten is sprawled over the white one, with its belly up and facing the camera.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Illumi Zoldyck

**TO:** Hisoka Morow

**SUBJ:** RE: (no subject)

11/23/2000, 9:45 PM

 

Don’t contact this address again. I know you know of other channels to contact me. Use those.

 

**Sent 9:30 PM on 10/13/2000:**

                                …

 

 

***UNREAD***

**FROM:** Pariston Hill

**TO:** Ging Freecs

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/25/2000, 4:08 AM

 

[this message has no text]

 

[Attached: one image file.

A 25x25 pixel square of primary yellow.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Melody

**TO:** Kurapika

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

11/25/2000, 9:16 PM

 

Love you, dear ♥♥♥

 

[Link: an EyeTube video of a string quartet playing a minuet.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua

**SUBJ:** RE: funny video

11/26/2000, 6:33 PM

 

hahaha ^v^

 

[Link: the clip of Leorio punching Ging at the election, remixed into a currently popular song.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Cheadle Yorkshire

**TO:** Leorio Paladiknight

**SUBJ:** Zodiac Confirmation

11/27/2000, 8:27 AM

 

Hello, Leorio.

This email is just to confirm our verbal agreement yesterday that you would join the Zodiacs. I’ve attached the proper paperwork necessary for your contract with the association, and for the study abroad for your university. If you have access to a scanner, please send the completed forms to me, and if not, please bring them with you to the next Zodiac meeting. 

Best Wishes,

Cheadle

 

\--

Cheadle Yorkshire, MD, JD, PhD

Chairman, Hunter’s Association

Office: (XXX) XXX-XXXX

yorksch@huntersa.org

[Attached: two document files, titled zodiac_contract, yorkshire_study_abroad_contract]

 

 

**FROM:** Leorio  <paladle@huntersa.org>

**TO:** Gon, Killua

**SUBJ:** zodiac??? And HOW ARE YOU

12/2/2000, 10:57 PM

 

Dear Gon and Killua,

 

How have you been since the election???? I haven’t heard anything from either of you for months!! (That’s partly my fault, I’ve been really wrapped up in school and slacked off on writing, sorry for that :\\) Did you get to the World Tree OK? What are you both doing now?

Here’s something weird that’s happened – the new chairman, Cheadle, asked me to join the zodiacs – did you know Gon’s dad and that Pariston guy both quit after the election?? Anyway I accepted and since they needed another member, they went and found Kurapika and they’re a zodiac now too!! Seeing them in person was the first I’ve heard from them since Yorknew >:(. They asked after Gon and seemed relieved that you’re OK, but I don’t think they’re taking care of themself… They won’t give me the email they actually use, but if you have anything you want to ask them I can say in person!! 

There’s a whole political mess that the zodiacs are dealing with right now, and we’ll be going on an expedition to the Dark Continent sometime next year!! I don’t know a lot about it yet but I’ll tell you when I do know!

 

LOTS of love,

Leorio

 

 

 

**FROM:** Cheadle Yorkshire

**TO:** Zodiacs <list:zodiac>

**SUBJ:** Meeting Time Postponed

12/3/2000, 6:32 AM

 

Hello, all.

Today’s 12:30 meeting is being postponed to 2:00, as Cluck has informed me of a conflict in her schedule. Please tell me if this is an issue for anyone. 

Cheadle

 

\--

Cheadle Yorkshire, MD, JD, PhD

Chairman, Hunter’s Association

Office: (XXX) XXX-XXXX

yorksch@huntersa.org

 

 

 

**FROM:** Killua

**TO:** Gon, Leorio

**SUBJ:** RE: zodiac??? And HOW ARE YOU

12/4/2000, 11:52 AM

 

yo, leorio, 

do you think it’d be a problem with the zodiacs if me and alluka went to stay over near you? we’re getting bored here in saherta, there’s not a lot to do outside of yorknew. plus, alluka wants to meet you and kurapika. we wouldn’t interfere with business or anything, we’re mostly doing tourist stuff.

i still don’t know a lot about the whole dark continent thing, but it sounds dangerous. make sure you and kurapika take care whenever you actually set out for there

 

**Sent 6:44 AM on 12/4/2000:**

Hey guys!!!

**Sent 7:09 PM on 12/3/2000:**

                HEY LEORIO!!!!

                …

**Sent 12:25 PM on 12/3/2000:**

                                hey leorio,

                                …           

**Sent 10:57 PM on 12/2/2000:**

                                                Dear Gon and Killua,

                                                …

 

 

 

**FROM:** Gon

**TO:** Killua, Leorio

**SUBJ:** RE: zodiac??? And HOW ARE YOU

12/4/2000, 4:26 AM

 

!!!!!!

 

if you DO end up visiting them make sure you send me photos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

OOO and Leorio!! do you want pictures from Whale Island? i dont think you’ve ever been here!!! or met Mito!!!

 

OH and have you seen these?

 

[Link: the clip of Leorio punching Ging at the election remixed into a currently popular song.]

 

[Link: the same clip of Leorio punching Ging at the election remixed into a different popular song.]

 

 

 

**FROM:** Kurapika

**TO:** Melody

**SUBJ:** (no subject)

12/4/2000, 11:37 PM

 

Melody,

Thank you for sending me these songs over the past year. I apologize for never answering, it’s inconsiderate of me. Your music has kept me going through my work. Speaking of which, I may call you soon about a job.

Thank you again,

K

 


End file.
